Pink Dragon
by Cmartin-Panda Productions
Summary: After the 3rd war, Kizashi and Mebuki found themselves in a financial crisis. Kizashi moved himself and a pregnant Mebuki to Orange Star City to start a new life. 15 years later, Sakura and Bulma left their homes in West City to go searching for the Dragon Balls. Who, or what, would they encounter on their journey? Find out here. (Pairings are not yet set.)


**Hey, everyone. CMartin here. This fic is something I decided to write myself. Panda had some hand in it with the dialog. But I have a small announcement to make. As most of you have pointed out to us, we have been keeping you guys waiting for a long time now and for that, we apologize. Things are stupid crazy right now, so free time is a rarity. Right now, Panda is enjoying a much needed vacation in Ireland after successfully graduating from college and he doesn't always have an internet connection. He assures me that LoH chapter 40 is ready to put up in a few days.**

 **Now, aside from that, we have been getting some harsh reviews from you, our readers, about the first few chapters of LoH. Personally, those complaining about power levels, your complaints will just fall on deaf ears. We don't care about power levels or how accurate or inaccurate they are. But, we have noticed that the first few chapters don't match up with our current writing style. So we wanna know, do you want us to rewrite them? If so, why? If you want us to leave them be, we're fine with that. Let us know in a review or PM.**

 **Now for this. Panda and I are indecisive on the pairing. He wants to have Sakura paired up with Naruto again, but I wanna venture out of our normal routine and pair Sakura with Goku. What would you guys like? Let us know in a review or PM.**

 **With all of that said, please enjoy and rate and review accordingly.**

* * *

It was only a few years after the end of the 3rd Shinobi world war. Things in the Leaf village had settled down after such a trying event. Minato Namikaze was named as Hokage, successor to Hiruzen Sarutobi and his unofficial wife, Kushina Uzumaki was expecting to have a child in about 4 months. Even the likes of Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi were also soon to have their first borns. The major ninja families were finally able to start producing the next generation of Shinobi for the Leaf, but for some civilian families, things were not so great.

In the Haruno house, recently married couple Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno, were struggling to make a decent living wage. With Mebuki on maternity leave as she was just a few months from delivering their first child and Kizashi forced into early retirement from being a Chunin ninja due to an injury he suffered during the war. They could barely afford to pay their bills while trying to survive on cheap food that Mebuki painstakingly plans out each week. What was worse, Mebuki needed a certain diet to ensure that their child would be born healthy and they couldn't afford it.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go another month without cable…" Kizashi sighed as he looked over their bills.

"And your retirement fund is all we have and it isn't enough to live off of… Of course I can't get paid leave." Mebuki said sourly.

"Yeah, that would definitely help a lot if you did…"

"What are we going to do? We can't bring a child into a house like this…"

"I don't know…I can't find work and this joke of a retirement fund isn't enough. We've sold everything that would be considered valuable and we moved into a cheaper apartment. But it just seems like we take 1 step forward and 5 steps back…" Kizashi said in frustration. He retreated deep into thought before glancing at a letter he got in the mail a few weeks ago. It was a job offer from his brother, working as a financial advisor at a bank branch far into the Western Cities. It would make his growing family financially secure for years to come, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to leave the Leaf. But looking at Mebuki's swollen belly and then their surroundings of their run-down apartment, it was evident he had to make some sacrifices. Something had to give… "I…have a solution actually…"

"Anything. I can't live like this." Mebuki pleaded.

"It would require us to move to Orange Star City in the Western Continent…but I could have a job tomorrow that would allow us to not only survive, but to thrive."

Mebuki was taken back by her husband's proposal. "Leave the Leaf village? Are you sure?"

"My brother, Kitzaki can get me a job at a bank as a financial advisor tomorrow." Kizashi said before handing Mebuki the letter he got from his brother. "The pay would be substantial."

Mebuki read over the letter and while her brother in-law wrote about some questionable things, she saw the number that this job could pay just starting off. Kitzaki had moved to the Western Continent 15 years ago and had a successful life as the owner of a major bank in that area. The fact that he was willing to offer his younger brother a job with immediate pay was more than gracious. As soon as she saw the amount, her jaw dropped. She had never seen so many zero's before. "Holy Sage…that's a lot of Ryo…" She gasped.

"The amount is actually in Zennie." Kizashi corrected. "Zennie has more value than Ryo."

"My God…but, we can't afford to move out there. And I would have to find different doctors."

"I told Kitzaki about all of that and he assured me that he would make arrangements for all of our needs."

"He would move us out there?" Mebuki asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. But…I would have to speak with Minato about it."

"Then go do it! This is our lives on the line here!" Mebuki ordered.

"He's not going to like it. Neither is Kushina."

"They will understand."

"They will insist we stay."

"I know they will, but you're out of work and I'm on maternity leave. Bills are piling up and we need to have a financial future for our child. You brought this up so quit making excuses."

Kizashi sighed before standing up. "Right...I'll go speak with them now..."

* * *

Later on, Kizashi's fears were right on the money. He presented his proposal to Minato who looked at his longtime friend with widened eyes.

"Kizashi...you wish to leave us? You know I can help you find work. Whatever you and Mebuki need we can provide for you."

"I know, Minato. If you weren't the Hokage I'd let you, but you need to be impartial to the citizens here. You can't show favoritism with us."

"To heck with favoritism. You're my best friend. Our wives are best friends. Mebuki is the godmother to my son when he is born."

"I'm aware of that, just like Kushina is the godmother to our daughter when she is born. And believe me, nothing would make me happier to see these two get together one day, but we have to think of our futures. We can't keep living off money from you and the village. It's not fair to the rest of the villagers."

"It wouldn't be forever. Just until you get back on your feet. Then you will be the ones contributing to society."

"And an opportunity just came up that would ensure our futures. If you read that letter to me from my brother, you'll see that he can get me a job as a financial advisor immediately."

Minato sighed. "I don't need to read it. I trust you." He leaned back into his chair to think.

"My brother can be a bit...eccentric, but he looks out for his family."

"And I can't look out for my family?" Minato asked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do..." Minato sighed heavily before coming to a decision. "How would we keep in contact?"

"I can call you every day after we get there."

Minato nodded before standing up. "Just...be sure to see us before you leave. Deal?"

"Deal." Kizashi smiled.

The two lifelong friends shook hands before Minato pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"We're going to miss you...you do know that."

"I know...I promise we'll visit."

"You better. Kushina will be mad if you don't." Minato chuckled.

"Heh...yeah, lets not have that." Kizashi laughed before the two separated.

* * *

After several days spent packing up all of their belongings and traveling to the Western docks, Kizashi and Mebuki were now waiting on their ferry to take them to the Western Continent. The ferry only came once a month and they were lucky to have planned their move around the time the ferry would come. When it arrived an hour after the couple arrived at the harbor, it was truly a spectacle. This ferry was unlike anything they had seen before. The ship was completely made of metal and was extremely large. What it brought over was various construction vehicles that would be sold to contracting companies all around the Elemental Nations as well as trade goods such as spices and clothing.

The two Haruno's made their way onto the ferry, showing the security guard there their tickets and were instructed to go below deck to their assigned quarters that were printed on their tickets. they were told the trip would take two days to sail from Element to the Western Continent called Dragon. It was a trip longer than usual, but to them, it was a really short trip.

Several years passed after Mebuki and Kizashi arrived in Dragon. Mebuki went on to deliver a healthy baby girl that they affectionately named Sakura, due to her vibrant pink hair and her bubbly nature. Thanks to Kizashi landing the job his brother got for him, he then transferred to the branch in West City, moving Mebuki and Sakura with them.

As the years progressed, Mebuki got a job in real-estate where she sold houses for a company to potential customers. Overall, the Haruno's became quite wealthy and was able to send Sakura to really good local schools.

Today, Sakura, a 15 year old high school student, was out at the mall with her longtime friend, Bulma Briefs. the two of them were quite the sight. One with blue hair, the other with pink. There was no mistaking who they were. The Briefs family were the richest family in the world due to the Patriarch of the family, Dr Briefs, being the founder of Capsule Corps. Sakura's family on the other hand, were known vastly as being a very successful realestate agent and a bank broker respectively. While her family is respected and decently well known for their work and achievements.

Sakura and Bulma went to the mall's food court to enjoy a much needed bite to eat while Bulma discussed their plans for the summer.

"I'm sorry, you want to do what now?" Sakura asked.

"I want to find the Dragon Balls." Bulma said before pulling one out.

"Isn't that the odd ball you found while beach combing last summer?"

"It is. I did some extensive research on it and found out there are 6 others like this one. If you have all 7, you can have any wish you want granted."

"Oh come on, that's a bunch of hooey." Sakura scoffed.

"It's an old legend, but I did some extensive scans of this ball and it's radiating off an energy unlike anything I've ever seen. And I made a special radar to find the others."

"Did it ever occur to you that it's just that? A legend?"

"You know me, I take everything with a pinch of salt. If it were just a legend, how do you explain this?" Bulma smirked before taking out said radar and turning it on. Sakura saw 7 blips total on the radar, including one that was right on top of them.

"You created a radar to prank me?" Sakura asked.

"Come ON! Sakura!" Bulma whined.

"Alright, you've got me curious. And since summer break just started, why don't I go with you?"

"That's the spirit!" Bulma beamed. "The next Dragon Ball isn't that far away. Then we can move onto the one located in the mountains here." Bulma said, pointing to the blip labeled 4 on the radar. "It's located in the Pouzu Mountains. That one should be easy, thanks to your dad teaching you his skills."

"Yeah, just you wait. I, the beautiful kunoichi Sakura shall escort you, Bulma Briefs, to the mountains." Sakura declared gallantly.

"Oh very funny." Bulma snickered.

"I know right? When do we leave?"

"I'd say in a few days. Let our parents know where we're going and get packed."

"Pfft...my parents are so busy that they don't even notice I exist most of the time." Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah, but your mother will never let us hear the end of it otherwise." Bulma said.

"Even if there wasn't a reason for her to bitch, she'd find one. You know how she gets."

"True. Your mother would probably make the Red Ribbon Army scamper away."

"I wouldn't doubt it, honestly."

"So let's meet up in a few days, I'll pick you up and we'll hit the road." Bulma said.

"Alright, sounds good." Sakura agreed before finishing off her Orange Julius. "We really gotta find a better place to hang out. This tastes like an old bar of soap."

"Then quit recommending this place."

"I don't! This is where you always want to hang out. There are like 19 other malls in this city."

"You said you wanted to grab a smoothie here, bitch."

"No I didn't. I wanted a frosty from Wendy's but you wanted to go shopping."

"So did you. There was a Wendy's in the food court. But you wanted a smoothie."

"whatever..."

The two girls huffed away from each other before heading home.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was in her room packing up clothes and anything else she'd need. What she didn't expect was her mother to come into her room and see what she was doing.

"And where are you going?" Mebuki asked.

"Out camping with Bulma for a couple of weeks." Sakura said without turning around.

"Really? Thats not what I heard." Mebuki said

"What did you hear?" Sakura asked.

"something about you going to look for these things called Dragon Balls? Yeah I've heard of that myth and hundreds of people have wasted their entire life searching for something that doesn't exist."

"Bulma said she found a way to track down all seven of the balls. And the second one is close by in the nearby mountains." Sakura said.

"I don't really like the idea of you going out in the world. Yeah your father taught you a lot of his techniques but that still doesn't make me worry any less."

"Oh, so now you're worried. You don't seem to be too worried about me when you are nose deep in Selling Houses." Sakura said sourly.

"I'm sorry, who funds your little shopping trips? And pays for your car insurance? And your cell phone?" Mebuki asked.

"I don't care about all of that, mom. I would be perfectly happy without all of that just to spend a day as a family with you and Dad. But apparently that's too much to ask for."

"Do not make me out to be the villain here. Your father and I work very hard to provide for you. And if you think you are going on this trip with that attitude then you have another thing coming."

Sakura just scoffed and continued to pack her things.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Mebuki ordered.

"Why? You never do. Half the time you barely know I exist."

"Yes, that's why I only buy food for your father and myself. Oh wait, no, I buy food for three people. Or when I do laundry and pick up your mess. I just assume that those clothes dirtied themselves." Mebuki said. "Bit you are right. I'm not giving you enough attention. Perhaps we can get to know each other better when you stay here for a week."

"Sorry, but I'm going over to Bulma's tonight so we can leave bright and early tomorrow."

"I said you're not going." Mebuki said firmly.

"Watch me..." Sakura challenged before picking up her bags and putting them into a capsule. Then she started to make her way to her bedroom window.

Mebuki then flash stepped in front of Sakura and slammed her window shut. "You remember that I was the better ninja compared to your father, right?"

"What the hell! I'm allowed to live my life the way I see fit!"

"You are 15. You live under my roof, you are my responsibility, and you are grounded." Mebuki said.

"Like Hell I am!" Sakura snap before storming towards her door.

Mebuki cut her off again and slammed the door shut.

"Grounded. No car. No phone." Mebuki said as she snatched Sakura's cell phone and keys out of her pockets before the so called ninja could even react.

"And you wonder why I don't respect you! You both are happy so long as I do what you want but God forbid I do something I wanna do! You make me feel like a damn prisoner here! And if you think this is over, think again...I'm not staying with you anymore!"

"You could have gone on the trip if you had just talked to me like an adult. But you assumed the worst and threw tantrum like always." Mebuki said. "Think about that while you pace your room in a hissy fit." She said before shutting the door to Sakura's room.

"I WONT BE HERE! COUNT ON IT!" Sakura shouted before throwing her lamp at her door, smashing it.

Mebuki kept her silence and went to call her husband.

* * *

Later that night, Kizashi came home and walked right up to Sakura's bedroom. He had gotten the entire story from Mebuki, but he wasn't mad. He was sad for making his daughter feel the way that she did. He couldn't blame her in the slightest and he figured that he would talk to her hopefully get her out of this rut that she's in.

He knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura? Can daddy come in, sweatpea?"

"Whatever..." He heard Sakura sniff. Kizashi opened the door and walked in.

"Hey...everything alright, sweetheart?"

Kizashi sighed heavily before sitting next to Sakura on her bed. "Sweetie, did I ever tell you about how your mother and I came here?"

"No...not really..."

"Believe it or not, we were never as wealthy as we are now. Your mother and I struggled to just get a meal on the table. Before we moved here, we lived in Element, as you know. But o was injured during a war and couldn't do my Shinobi duties anymore. Plus, your mother was just weeks away from giving birth to you. We were out of options and my retirement didn't provide much. But, your uncle was gracious enough to offer me the job I have now, which helped us get back on our feet and not only survive, but thrive. All of this-" Kizashi motioned his hands around them. "-we wouldn't have without that job..."

Sakura's eyes went wide at her father's explanation. She knew her parents used to live in Element, but she didn't know why they moved or how.

"I understand that we've been so busy lately that we haven't had time for you and believe me, it hurts us more than it does you. I think today was an eye opener for us...I'm going to try hard to get some time off to spend with you as will your mom. But Sakura...your mother is very upset with you and I think you need to apologize to her."

Sakura sniffed. "Okay..."

Kizashi smiled before pulling Sakura into a loving hug and ruffled her hair. "No matter how old you get, you're still a good kid."

"Thanks Daddy..."

"Anytime. Now, come on. Lets go-" Kizashi paused when they heard a tapping on Sakura's window.

"What is that?" Kizashi asked as both of them turned to the window so see Sakura's blue-haired friend, Bulma, waving at them through the window.

"Oh...um..." Sakura muttered nervously.

Kizashi gave his daughter a knowing look. "Sakura...were you going to sneak out?"

"Yes..." Sakura admitted.

Kizashi sighed heavily. "Sakura...I get you're a teenager and you think you're old enough to do whatever you want. Believe me, your parents were there once too. But you gotta realize something, you are not an adult just yet and your parents still have the final say of what you can and can't do."

Sakura looked down at her knees. "So...you're saying I can't go...is that it?"

Kizashi thought for a moment before realizing that when he was her age, he was already going out on missions that he could have easily died doing. Sakura was nowhere near his or Mebuki's level. She was easily a fresh academy graduate at best. But a Ninja has to learn some time and somewhere. this would actually be good for her. "Ya know...I was out traveling the Shinobi nations when I was even younger than you. Fresh out of the academy, still a greenhorn to being a ninja, and I had been put into many dangerous situations. Your mother as well. I retired as a Chunin and your mother as a Jounin. While your mother may think differently...I think this trip would be good for you."

Sakura looked at her father, not sure she was believing what she was hearing. "Daddy?"

"I'm serious. Academy graduates start going on missions at 12 years old. You're 15, you're long overdue. So, as a Chunin Shinobi, I'm assigning this B-Rank mission to you. Just remember to bring your tools that I gave you with you. You never know when you'll need them." Kizashi smiled.

Sakura lit up like a 50,000watt light bulb. "I already have them packed!"

"Good girl. Now get going, I'll talk to your mom later."

"You're the best!" Sakura beamed as she hugged her father tightly before grabbing her things and slipping out of her window.

Kizashi smiled as he watched his pride and joy escape into the night with her best friend.

What the two girls didn't know, is that this little excursion of theirs was going to be anything but normal. What they were going to encounter along the way, they could only guess.

* * *

Bulma and Sakura traveled for 6 days, almost non-stop. They stopped only to sleep, eat and use a bathroom. On day 2, they found the 5-star ball at a pawn shop of all places. Now they were deep into the Pouzu Mountains in Bulma's rally car, following the radar to where the 4-star ball is said to be located.

"Looks like it's just half a mile away now." Sakura said.

"Good. I'm tired of driving on this damn road...if you can even call it that." Bulma grumbled.

"So long as we stop soon...all these bumps have made me needing to find a bush..."

"Keep those legs squeezed tight for a little longer, girl. We're almost there."

"Ew, Bulma, be more disgusting." Sakura cringed as Bulma smirked at her.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Bulma asked as the corner they rounded came to a rather sudden stop. The road ended in front of a rather small shack directly in front of them and a small boy standing directly in front of them with a very large fish.

Bulma slammed on her brakes, but not soon enough. Her car skidded right into the boy and sent him sailing a few yards before she came to a stop.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I just hit a kid!" Bulma panicked.

"Oh God...call an ambulance..." Sakura gasped in horror.

"I can't! I don't have signal!" Bulma exclaimed before their car started moving again.

"Wait, what the-" Sakura started before they were flung back and the car landing on its side after rolling a few times.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Bulma cried as she scrambled out of the broken window.

"The Hell was that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was that kid!" Bulma shouted while pointing at the boy she just hit. Unbelievably, he was still standing and looking furious. Only a demon could still be standing after a hit from a car.

"Stay away, monster!" The boy shouted. "You won't get my fish!"

"Yaaahh!" Bulma screamed as she drew her 9mm pistol and shot the boy twice in the head.

"BULMA! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"He startled me!" Bulma shouted. "Besides, he's the monster. He stood up after being hit by a car!"

"And remember the stories my dad used to tell us about Ninja's being capable of strength like this?! It's possible he's just well-trained like that!"

Bulma went wide eyed when she remembered some of those stories. "Oh God...I forgot about that..."

Suddenly the boy stood up again and rubbed his forehead. "Oooww! That hurt!"

"W-what...the hell...is he..." Bulma said shakily.

Sakura then resolved herself and kicked the windshield out, a kunai drawn in defense. She got out of the car and took a taijutsu stance. "Back off!" She warned.

"What the heck? Did that monster eat you?" The boy asked.

"What? What monster?" Sakura asked before turning back to the car and understanding what he was talking about. "That's not a monster. It's a car. Don't you know what a car is?"

"I've never seen a car before. If it's not a monster, then what is it?"

"I just said it's a car..." Sakura deadpanned.

"Yeah, what's a car?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "A car is what people use to get to where they need to go quicker than walking. And that right there is a car..."

"Whats left of it..." Bulma sighed as she got out to inspect the damage. "Great...control arms are snapped and the CV axel is bent."

"So we're stranded here." Sakura guessed.

"I still have my motorcycle and jetcopter." Bulma informed.

"So we're not stranded. Good. Is that Dragon Ball nearby?"

"Hold on." Bulma said before she checked her radar. The radar beeped and showed that they were nearly on top of it. "It's here, somewhere."

'I wonder...' Sakura thought before putting her kunai away. "Hey kid, have you seen a Dragon Ball around?"

"I don't know what that is. But tell me what you two are. I've never seen a person who looks like you."

"Looks like us? What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"You have long hair and your chests are bigger than mine. Why?" The kid asked.

"Ehhh?!" Bulma blushed in embarrassment. "Haven't you ever seen a girl before?!"

"Wait, you're a girl?" The kid asked. "I've never seen one before." Then he looked at Sakura. Her hair wasn't as long as Bulma's and her chest wasn't as big as Bulma's either, but she was just as shapely as Bulma. "Are you a girl, too?"

Sakura had to stifle a giggle. "Of course I am."

The kid relaxed himself and put the pole he had in his hands back on his back. "My grandpa said that if I ever met a girl I had to be as respectful as I can to her."

"You're grandpa sounds like a very respectable man. Is he around?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I'll take you to him! I'm Goku by the way."

"I'm Sakura and this is my friend Bulma." Sakura introduced.

"Hey, what about my car you just wrecked?" Bulma demanded.

"It hit me." Goku cried.

"Bulma, just relax. We can get it fixed later." Sakura assured.

"Fine..." Bulma huffed before putting her car back into capsule form.

"Oh wow, are you a witch?" Goku asked.

"Huh? No, why?" Bulma asked.

"He's asking because of the capsule." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, no its not magic. Just technology."

"Technology? Oh, like they have in cities?" Goku's face lit up at making the connection.

"Exactly. We're both from West city." Sakura smiled.

"Wow. Where is that?"

"Oh, pretty far from here. About 6 days away."

"What direction?"

"In the West. That's why it's called West City." Bulma deadpanned.

"Oh, okay." Goku said as he led them to the front of his house.

Inside, it didn't have much. A bed and a table, but that was essentially it. But towards the back of the hut, there was a small table with a Dragon Ball resting on a pillow for all to see. It was almost like a shrine or altar.

"The Dragon Ball!" Bulma cried.

"What? Where?" Goku asked.

"Right there!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at the 4 Star ball.

"Huh? That can't be right. That's my grandpa." Goku said in confusion.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

That was when Goku's Dragon Ball started to glow.

"Look! Grandpa's trying to tell us something."

"It's reacting to the other Dragon Balls." Sakura informed.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"I hate to do this to you kid, but..." Bulma trailed off before taking off her back pack and pulling out the 2-star ball and 5-star ball.

"Woah! You have two grandpa's?!" Goku exclaimed in awe.

"They're not grandpa's, they're Dragon Balls." Bulma said.

"There are seven total. If you get all seven of them, you can have any wish you want granted." Sakura added.

"Really? Any wish I want?" Goku asked. "But, there's nothing I really want."

"But there's things that we want...well, Bulma more so than me." Sakura said.

"Oh don't give me that. The whole way here you were bellyaching about wanting a boyfriend that will accept you the way you are." Bulma deadpanned.

"Oh shush..." Sakura blushed.

"What exactly are you saying?" Goku asked as he held onto his ball protectively.

"We need your Dragon Ball to get our wishes granted." Bulma clarified.

"No way. You're not taking my grandpa away from me." Goku said firmly.

"What if we traded for something?" Sakura asked.

"No. Nothing will get me to give this to you." Goku said stubbornly.

Then Bulma smirked. "Nothing, huh?" She said before standing up and lifting up the back of her skirt.

This made Sakura go wide eyed. "B-Bulma!"

"If you let me have that ball, I'll let you have a peek at what's underneath..." Bulma tempted.

"What do I care about your dirty fanny for?" Goku asked, clearly not impressed.

"I'm not dirty!" Bulma snapped.

Sakura started snickering, trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?! I'd like to see you come up with a better idea!"

"Simple." Sakura shrugged before kneeling down to look at Goku in his eyes. "Tell ya what. If you come with us, we'll make our wishes and you can have your Dragon Ball back once we're done. This way here, you can keep it safe the whole time. Plus, you could see this as an opportunity to go on an adventure. Sound good?"

This tempted Goku in a way that he actually had to think about it. "And nothing will happen to my grandpa?"

"Shinobi's honor. You have my word." Sakura promised.

"Shinobi?" Goku asked.

"I'm a Ninja in training."

"Ooooh. My grandpa told me about Ninjas. They are supposed to be really strong."

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I am pretty strong." Sakura smirked.

"How strong? I wanna fight you." Goku said eagerly.

"I don't know, kid. You're strong, but with a Ninja, we use everything we can to ensure victory."

"Then I'll make you a deal. I'll go with you if you fight me." Goku said with determination.

Sakura had to think about it. She was sure she could win. This kid is strong, but he doesn't have the skills she has and she can form a strategy on the fly if she had to. "Alright, you got a deal, kid. Show me what you got."

The next thing Sakura knew, she received a hard punch to her gut that sent her flying out of the hut and into a nearby boulder.

"Oooww..." Sakura coughed before getting her bearings and got back up. "Alright, kid...cheap shot aside, I can take worse than that."

"Then here I come!" Goku called out as he came running towards her.

"Perfect..." Sakura smirked as she weaved a set of hand signs.

Goku saw the hand signs, but didn't understand them. He had no idea what Sakura was planning.

"Earth Style; Mud Trap Jutsu!" Sakura cried out before slamming her palms to the ground and created a huge mud pit right where Goku was running.

Goku slipped and fell in the mud that almost had a glue like quality to it. "What the?"

"Mud Trap Jutsu. It turns the ground into a thick mud that you'd have to be very strong to break out of."

"Really? But this doesn't count as fighting. This isn't martial arts." Goku said.

"Well, you didn't specify. You just said you wanted to fight me. But if it's Taijutsu you want, then fine." Sakura said before undoing her Jutsu, freeing Goku from his muddy trap.

"This is fun. You've got all kinds of tricks." Goku praised.

"Heh...you haven't even seen what I can do yet." Sakura smirked before dropping into a taijutsu stance. Goku just remained in place wish his fists clenched and by his sides. 'What the? He has no stance. He's completely off guard on all sides.' She thought.

"Well? I'm waiting." Goku said impatiently.

'Is he being for real? I could take him out no problem while he's like that.' Sakura thought. "I'm waiting for you to get ready."

"I am ready." Goku smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Okay then." Sakura nodded before charging at him, but also keeping a close eye on Goku for what he could possibly do.

Just as Sakura was about to land a blow, Goku ducked and aimed to leg sweep her. Seeing this beforehand, she countered by placing her hands on his shoulders, flipping over him and while in mid flip, she tossed him towards a tree.

Goku flew towards the tree, flipped so that his feet would hit first, then jumped off the tree and rocketed towards Sakura, who was anticipating this. She noticed a long furry tail like thing coming out of the back of his pants and thought she could use it to her advantage. She ducked his attack, reached up and grabbed the tail. She swung her arms forward and slammed him into the ground and then drew out a kunai and held it to his throat. "I win."

"Woah...I didn't even see that coming..." Goku said in a mixture of pain and awe.

Sakura smirked before putting her kunai away. "Don't underestimate me. I'm tougher than I look."

"You definitely looked skinnier than my grandpa. But I'm still gonna win." Goku smirked.

"Oh? And how do you think you're gonna do that?"

"By beating you." He said as he pulled out his red staff that was strapped to his back.

Sakura redrew her Kunai and blocked the strike from Goku's staff.

"So now this is a weapons battle...not a smart choice." Sakura smirked as he drew out several Kunai from her pouch with her other hand and jumped back. She tossed her load of kunai at Goku, like a swarm of bees.

Goku couldn't see a way to dodge, so he crossed his arms in anticipation of a thousand cuts. Surprisingly, they all bounced off of him like his skin was made of iron.

'What the?' Sakura thought as she watched her Kunai bounce off of him without dealing even so much as a scratch.

Without even flinching, Goku charged at Sakura, aiming to land a blow with his staff. Seeing this, Sakura readied herself for what was to come. She wasn't going to lose. Not by a long shot. With a Kunai in one hand, she used her other hand to deflect the staff aimed at her head. She slid the staff along her arm and with the other hand, she hit him in the head with the butt of her Kunai.

Goku staggered back, clearly dazed from the hit. "Oww...how did you do that?"

"Instinct." Sakura said. "A ninja's skills eventually rely solely upon your instincts and eventually, you can move without even thinking about it."

"Oh wow...I should train with you." Goku beamed.

"Heh...I'm afraid I'm not a very good teacher. My parents would be better suited to teach you." Sakura admitted.

"No way, really?!" Goku grinned widely. "I wanna met them!"

"Well, maybe you will. For now, I think we should call this match a draw. We gotta get going." Sakura said before standing straight and putting away her tools.

"Aww...but I was having fun..." Goku pouted.

"I know, so was I honestly." Sakura smiled. "But we really have to find the rest of the Dragon Balls. We don't have a lot of time."

"What's the rush?" Goku asked.

"We only have a few months until we have to go back to school and we want to find the balls and make our wishes before then." Sakura informed as she slid a kunai into a pocked on the back of her boots.

"Wishes?" Goku asked.

"Yes, wishes. We just told you."

"Can I get a wish?"

"If you come with us, I don't see why not. What's your wish?"

"I suppose I could have my grandpa back." Goku said.

"Wait, your grandpa?" Sakura asked. "What happened to him?"

"Oh...one night, when there was a full moon, a monster came and killed him."

"Oh God." Bulma gasped.

Sakura frowned sadly. "How long ago was that?"

"I think it was about 5 years ago."

"And you're how old now?" Bulma asked.

"Umm...I guess...13."

"So you were 8 when he died? Wait, you have been living by yourself this whole time?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Goku answered plainly.

Sakura and Bulma looked at one another, absolutely stunned to hear this. They knew they couldn't leave a poor boy like this by himself. A victim of the dangers of living in the wilderness. Sure he may be strong enough to take care of himself, but to what end? Eventually, he's going to run into something he can't handle and they didn't want to be responsible for that when they could have prevented it.

Bulma had tons of room at her place and her parents filthy rich. Sakura on the other hand, while yes they were very well off, it would be difficult for her to explain to her parents that she saved a kid from being alone in the wild. But...there was something about him that made her feel...happy. She really couldn't explain it.

"Alright, go pack everything you need. This may be the last time you see this place for a while." Sakura said.

"Sakura...what are you doing?" Bulma whispered.

"What does it look like? He needs a home around other people." Sakura whispered back.

"But neither one of us know the first thing of taking care of a kid."

"Even when you hung around your sister?"

"My older sister? What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Nevermind. I can put my babysitting skills to the test."

"Oh that's right... I forgot you do that." Bulma said in realization.

"Done." Goku grinned. He didn't really have anything with him. Just a pouch to carry his Dragon Ball and his staff.

"Wait, that's all you have?" Sakura asked.

"Yup."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Right...well, lets head out."

Bulma dug out the capsule for her jetcopter and tossed it to the ground after hitting the plunger on the top. It exploded into a cloud of smoke before revealing a yellow aircraft big enough for two adults and a child if need be.

"Woah! What's this thing?" Goku asked.

"It's a jetcopter. You can fly through the air with it." Bulma explained briefly.

"Awesome..." Goku said in awe before running right up to it. All 3 of them got in and Bulma put on her headset.

"Alright, kid. Don't touch anything." Bulma ordered. "These instruments are very sensitive."

"Okay." Goku nodded just as Sakura put on her headset.

"Fuel mixture in the green. Cabin pressure, fuel pressure, oil pressure, all good. " Sakura reported.

"Rudders and flaps unlocked. Engaging ignition start up." Bulma said.

The jetcopters engine hummed loudly before the jet booster ignited.

"Temperature levels nominal. increasing vertical thrusters." Bulma reported.

The jectcopter started to levitate off the ground before rising further off the ground until they were about 50 feet off the ground.

"Engaging forward thrusters." Sakura said before flipping a few switches and they rocketed forward.

"Current speed at 100 knots and holding." Sakura reported.

"Engaging silent running mode." Bulma said before the aircraft started to grow quiet. Both girls took their headsets off and enjoyed the view as it passed by them.

Sakura then took out the Dragon Radar to get a fix for the next Dragon Ball. "Alright, according to the radar, the next ball is located on...huh...a very tiny island off the southern coast."

"How far?" Bulma asked.

Sakura, being the bookworm she was, did some calculations in her head just by visually judging the speed and distance they were traveling at. "I estimate around a day, day and a half. Give or take."

"We'll have to set up camp for the night, then."

"I was just going to-" Sakura paused when they both smelled something fowl. "Ugh! Bulma!"

"What?! It's not me!" Bulma snapped.

"Well it ain't me! So it's gotta..." Sakura tailed off before looking at Goku. She got closer to him and sniffed the air around him. Almost immediately, her face turned green and she threw up in her mouth a bit before regaining her composure. "Uuugh...Goku, you need a bath..."

"A bath?" Goku asked.

"Yes, a bath." Sakura mumbled while she held her nose.

"What's a bath?" Goku asked.

At that, Bulma went pale. "Oh no...you mean...you've never had a bath before...?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, that explains why your hair is all spiky like that..." Sakura sweatdropped.

"So this means...someone has to bathe him..." Bulma gulped.

"I got this. Don't worry." Sakura waved off.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? I've bathed children between 9 months and 10 years old before. Heck, I've even bathed with some of them. Wearing a bathing suit, of course."

"Did you pack yours?" Bulma asked.

"Duh, of course I did. Did you really think I would leave home without it?"

"Fair enough. Fine, I'll leave this to you then." Bulma said. Relieved she wasn't the one who had to bathe him. Then she remembered something. "Wait...he's only two years younger than you." Bulma whispered.

Now Sakura began to panic a bit. As a babysitter, she had to take some first responder classes, such as learning CPR and learning how to handle a medical emergency with a child. Part of that was learning the anatomy of both males and females, which included sex education. She had gotten that entire class in school when she was 13, but she learned very quickly that men can be regular horn-dogs. Goku is two years younger than she is, which would mean that if she bathed with Goku, she ran the risk of him doing something to her.

Then she remembered something. Today was the first time he had ever seen a girl. He didn't make a pass at them and he seemed completely disinterested when Bulma flashed her panties at him. Knowing all of that, Sakura was a lot more relaxed now.

"Honestly, I don't think there is anything to worry about." Sakura whispered back.

"What? Are you nuts?" Bulma hissed.

"No, I'm not. Remember his reaction when you flashed him?" Sakura reminded.

Bulma remembered back to that and nodded, realizing what Sakura meant.

"Like I said, I don't think there is anything to worry about." Sakura repeated.

* * *

Later that night, Bulma had dug out her capsule house and they had all had a place to relax for the night. While Bulma was finding something to make for dinner, Sakura was in the bathroom drawing a bath for Goku.

"There, that should do it." Sakura smiled while she tightened the string on her robe. "Goku! Your bath is ready!" She called out.

Goku came in from the other room, naked as a jaybird.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle. "Goku, you're supposed to cover yourself with the towel, silly."

Goku looked confused and covered his face with the towel. "Like this?" He asked.

Sakura snickered. "No, goofy. Your mid-section."

"Oooh." Goku said before moving his towel to his waist. "Like this?"

"Yup, just like..." Sakura trailed off when she saw that same tail. She thought it was just attached to his pants, but it wasn't. It moved around and was attached to his lower back. It was a real tail. "G-Goku...is that...a t-tail?!"

"Yup. Don't girls have a tail, too?" Goku asked like it wasn't a big deal.

"N-no! I've never seen anyone with a tail before!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really? I've always had it." Goku said.

Sakura was absolutely stunned. She had never seen a human being with a tail before. Because Goku had lived his entire life in the wilderness, so it couldn't be part of the gene splicing fad. So, the only logical conclusion was that he was born with it. But Humans have long since evolved to not have tails anymore. So what did that make him?

"You're a very strange kid, Goku..." Sakura said in disbelief. "But whatever. Go ahead and get in the tub. Uh, without the towel."

Goku nodded and placed his towel on a nearby stool. He got into the tub and just stood there.

"Sit down." Sakura instructed.

Goku nodded and sat down in the warm water while he watched Sakura stand up and took off her robe, revealing herself to be dressed in a red two piece bikini. It was very modest for a two piece, something that she and Bulma argued about frequently. Bulma always wore revealing bikini's with the attitude that if you have it, flaunt it. Sakura was a lot more reserved than that. She had it, but she didn't want to flaunt it like some cheap date.

Sakura always wanted to leave her body to the imagination. She didn't even like wearing tight fitting pants. Thanks to her mother, she was always the modest type. If guys wanted to see what she really had underneath, they had to put a ring on her finger. That was her own rule.

"How come you're not naked?" Goku asked innocently.

"Oh, umm...a lot of reasons really. You'll learn when you're older." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Do you always take a bath with clothes on?" Goku asked.

"No I don't. But I'm not going to explain why right now." Sakura said firmly before sitting in the tub behind Goku. "So lets just drop it."

Goku nodded. He could tell Sakura was getting upset with the subject and just let it go.

"Alright, now lets start with your hair." Sakura said before taking a nearby cup and started pouring water on his head to make sure his hair was good and wet.

"What should I do?" Goku asked.

Sakura looked around to think for a moment before grabbing a luffa and lathering it up with soap. "Take this and rub it all over your body. And I mean all over. Every inch of you."

"Okay." Goku nodded.

Sakura took a bottle of shampoo and poured some of the nice smelling liquid on his hair and began scrubbing his head.

After about 15 minutes, Goku was now clean. He hopped out of the bath and Sakura got out as well to dry him off. To her surprise though, his hair was still spiky.

'So much for that idea.' Sakura thought before looking at the tub and then herself. Both the tub and herself were covered in dirt and mud. "Jesus, Goku. Was this really the first time you've had a bath?"

"Yeah, and I liked it. It was really cool." Goku grinned.

Sakura just sighed. "Well, at least you're happy. Go get dressed while I clean up."

"Do you want me to scrub your back?" Goku asked innocently. "You washed me so it's only fair."

"No thanks, I can do it." Sakura said firmly. She seemed annoyed and embarrassed by his line of questioning, but deep down, she thought it was sweet for him to offer to wash her. But there was things about girls that he didn't know about and she didn't feel like it was appropriate for her to teach him all of this. That was something that his parents had to do. Speaking of which. "Goku, do you have parents? You know. A mom and dad?"

"Umm...no, I don't think so." Goku answered.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt guilt and concern well up in her chest when she heard that. "You mean...you're an orphan...?"

"What's an orphan?" Goku asked.

"Oh boy..." Sakura sighed heavily. "Goku...an orphan is a child, like yourself, who has no living family to take care of you. Your grandfather is dead and you say you don't have any parents. Any aunts or uncles?"

"Nope."

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that..." Sakura sighed sadly. No one could teach him the things he needed to know while he grew up. "Listen, Goku...I'm not exactly the one to tell you the things you need to know about what makes a girl different from a boy, but I will. Just...not right now. Okay?"

"Okay." Goku smiled.

"Good. Now run along. And get dressed. Bulma should have dinner ready soon." Sakura smiled.

"Okay. Thanks, Sakura." Goku smiled.

"Anytime." Sakura smiled. Once Goku left, Sakura closed the bathroom door and got to work cleaning the tub. Once done, she took off her bathing suit, leaving her completely in the buff. She started to fill the tub with hot, clean water and sat on the end of the tub. 'God, I so need this...' She thought just before she heard a knock at the door. "Occupied!" Sakura called out.

"Sakura, it's me! I need to use the toilet!" Bulma said desperately.

"Alright, come in." Sakura responded.

Bulma quickly rushed inside and closed the door and made her way to the toilet.

"You really gotta stop waiting until it's running down your leg to go. Holding it that long will give you a bladder infection." Sakura scolded.

"Yes, mom." Bulma said in annoyance as she pulled her panties down and sat on the toilet. "Aaaahhh...finally..."

"Geez...you act as if that's the first time you've ever pissed."

"Well, sorry. Goku started eating and I had to keep cooking for him until he was full...man that kid can pack away food." Bulma said as she looked around the bathroom. "Wow...so he was that dirty, huh?"

"God...I had enough dirt and mud to fill up all the potholes in downtown West City. And that tail we thought was just part of his clothes, is actually part of him." Sakura informed before shutting the water off.

"What?! That's not possible. Humans evolved-"

"Yes I know that." Sakura said before standing up and looking down at herself and saw the pink hair she was growing around her womanhood. "I need to shave."

"Nah, keep it. It looks cute on you." Bulma smiled.

"For what reason? It's not like I'm ever gonna meet a guy who will get to see it." Sakura pointed out.

Bulma just shrugged. "Your body, your choice."

"I choose to shave." Sakura said.

"Alright. Still think it looks cute on you."

"How very butch of you." Sakura said.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Bulma asked.

"Nevermind." Sakura said as she sat up to find her razor.

Bulma meanwhile cleaned herself off and stood up to put her panties back on before flushing. After that, she made her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"Oh, also...I just found out more about Goku." Sakura said listlessly.

"What? Does he have a huge package?" Bulma smirked.

"Small like a child's."

"It was a joke." Bulma deadpanned.

"I know. But anyway...as far as he knows, he has no family at all... He's an orphan..."

Bulma gasped. "Oh no...are you sure?"

Sakura nodded before she slid into the tub. "I could tell just by the look in his eyes... He's all alone."

"That poor kid..."

"We can't just leave him alone to fend for himself...what kind of people would that make us?"

"I know what you mean, but I don't know the first thing about taking care of a kid."

"I do, but I doubt my parents would allow it...not while they are still looking for their god-child."

"Wait, God-child?" Bulma asked as she dried her hands. "This is the first I've heard of this."

"They don't like to talk about it much. He was the kid their best friends had right after they left the Leaf."

"Do they even know his name?" Bulma asked.

"I was told his name is Naruto Uzumaki. The problem is, he could be anywhere in the world. The chances of finding him are extremely slim."

"And if you found him, what then?"

"More than likely, they would take him in. They are his Godparents."

"So, you have an unofficial brother out there, somewhere."

"Sort of...that's part of the reason I'm out here. I want to find him and give him a home he so desperately needs. And I will talk to my parents about taking Goku in as well."

"First time you've mentioned that."

"I know. It's a family matter." Sakura said before she grabbed the bar of body soap.

"Fair enough. Do you know what he looks like?" Bulma asked.

"Not a clue. But according to what my parents told me, he doesn't live in Element anymore."

"Then he's here somewhere."

"That's our guess." Sakura shrugged. "Hand me the shaving cream?"

"Sure." Bulma nodded before handing the can of shaving cream to Sakura. "Maybe leave like a heart shaped patch on the top."

"No!" Sakura said firmly. "It's all going."

"You're no fun."

"You're one to talk. You keep your pussy waxed all the time and you're telling me to leave hair?" Sakura scoffed.

"Pink is just your color, what can I say." Bulma shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah...if you're done I'd like some privacy."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go check up on our little bodyguard."

"You do that. He didn't eat all of the food, did he?" Sakura asked.

"Do we still count Brussel sprouts as food?"

"Oh great...maybe I'll go hunting after I'm done here...but sauté them in some butter and garlic. Makes them taste like actual food."

"And eat what? Dinosaur?"

"If I can find a deer that would work."

"Mmmm...haven't had venison in a while."

"Then it's settled. I'll find us a deer and bring it back."

* * *

After a while, Sakura had finished her bath and got dressed. She packed her ninja tools and headed outside into the wild.

'Now if I were a deer, where would I be?' Sakura wondered to herself.

Just as she thought that, her answer came when she spotted an 8-point buck just beyond a clearing of bushes.

'Looks like Kami is smiling on me tonight.' She smirked as she drew her kunai.

Just as she was about to strike, the deer fell down dead right before her. A moment after that, a man came over to collect the deer.

"Hey! He was mine!" Sakura shouted in protest.

The man looked up in shock at being yelled at. Clearly he didn't even notice Sakura was there until now. Sakura squinted at him, trying to decifer his features in the dark. The most she could make out was his moonlight illuminated blond hair and a brilliant smile.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know that this was MY deer, Pinky." The man smirked.

"Excuse you?" Sakura snapped. "Who the Hell do you think you are?!"

The man stepped into the light emitted from the Capsule Trailer and Sakura could see his whisker marks and handsome face. More over. He was not a man at all. He was a teenager. Same age as Sakura and Bulma. Yet he carried himself with such confidence. Like a kid who had faced the worst of the world and was still surviving.

"I think I am the owner of that deer." He said, pointing at the dead animal.

"You think so, do you? And what were to stop me from just kicking your ass and taking it?"

"Me kicking your ass and keeping it." He replied with a step forward.

Sakura held her Kunai tight and dropped into her taijutsu stance. "Try it..."

The man snorted. "Oh honey, you don't want this."

Sakura snarled by this mans attitude. "Don't underestimate me..."

"I will if you keep using that Academy stance."

"Academy stance?" Sakura growled before charging at this arrogant shithead. He gave her five paces to try something besides a head on assault before he charged straight at her himself. A gust of wind blew past Sakura, stopping her dead in her tracks and then yanking her backwards by her ankle. Her face fell forward and her arms just barely caught the rest of her in time. She looked up and realized that it wasn't a gust of wind. It was the blond man in the orange jacket. He had moved faster than any human she had ever seen, faster than even her parents, and grabbed her by the ankle like he was fighting a child.

"Academy level. A Genin could beat you." The teen declared as Sakura defiantly kicked at him, which he effortlessly caught.

"Please tell me you have some kind of family jutsu up your sleeve or this is going to be one short match." The teen begged.

"Just one." Sakura growled before weaving a set of handsigns. "Ninja Art: Petal Storm!" She shouted before she was surrounded by a furious flurry of Cherry Blossom petals.

The man was able to withstand the barrage, because the level at which the Jutsu was cast was nothing to him. He muscled his way through her defense and grabbed her arm that still held a Kunai and pressed it against her throat.

"Like I said...Academy level." The man whispered into her ear.

Sakura gulped. This is what it was like to be beaten by a more skillful ninja. She didn't like this feeling. The feeling of being so helpless and weak. She hated it, but she couldn't get herself free.

"W-who...are you...?" Sakura squeaked.

The man snickered. "Just so you can remember who bested you..." He said before leaning closer into her ear. "Naruto Uzumaki...remember that name..."

Sakura's eyes went completely wide in absolute shock. This is the man she and her parents have been looking for. This is the man who's father was the 4th Hokage. no wonder he was so good.

"W-what...? You're Naruto?!" Sakura stammered.

"So you know of me then. So I trust you'll remember not to mess with me again." Naruto smirked.

"No, it's not that. My family has been trying to find you for a long time." Sakura clarified. "You're their God-son."

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked as he backed away from Sakura.

"My parents are your God-parents. They were very close with yours and each of our parents agreed to be the God-parents to both of us. Your parents were my God-parents." Sakura explained.

"Wait, are you saying you know who my parents were?" Naruto asked.

"I don't, but my parents do. If you let me go, I can call them and you can talk to them yourself."

"I have a feeling that you do know something. I believe your parents would have told you about them in order to know who I am." Naruto pointed out.

"A-alright, fine. I know who your father is...my dad told me that he was the 4th Hokage and that they had been best friends since their academy days."

"Bullshit." Naruto said. "You've got the wrong guy."

"I don't think I do. How many Naruto Uzumaki's are out there in the world? Especially since there isn't much of that clan left."

"I don't know, but there is no way that I could be the 4th Hokage's son. Not after everything I've been through." Naruto said firmly.

"Oh, so I guess your parents weren't killed the night the 9 Tails appeared and destroyed the Village then?" Sakura asked, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. I know about that. My parents were once Leaf Shinobi before coming here. They fought in the 3rd war before having to come here due to lack of work."

"Let's just say for a moment that they are my God-parents. If they left the village when I was born then that means they abandoned their duties to take care of me. In that case, why the hell would I trust them?"

"They left months before you were born."

"So again, if they knew about what happened, then why didn't they take me in at the moment my parents died? None of this is making any sense." Naruto said firmly. "Furthermore, I don't even know who they are."

"Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno...I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Wait, did you just say...Haruno...?" Naruto asked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. His mentor and sensei told him about the Haruno's and how vital they were during the 3rd war. His mentor, Jiraiya, was the one who told him that Mebuki is his Godmother, but didn't know where they went or even if they were still alive.

Sakura nodded, hoping Naruto now understood that she was telling the truth. "Yes...I am your God-sister..."

"I see... Well isn't this a something else? And here I thought you were just a pretty girl who tried to steal my deer." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm...wait..." Sakura paused before what Naruto said sunk in. When it did, her cheeks went rosy red and her eyes went wide. "Did...did you just say...I'm...pretty...?"

"Oh please. Don't act like no one has ever called you that." Naruto scoffed.

"No one aside from my parents has ever called me that..."

"What? Do you live alone with them? Any guy worth his salt should be calling you pretty." Naruto declared.

Sakura blushed harder and looked at her shoes. Boys real did never call her pretty. They called Bulma pretty. They might have implied Sakura was pretty when they did a bit of flirting. But none of them stayed around after they realized that she could kick their asses. Boys wanted a girl that would cower behind them and awe at their muscles. Not lift them up by their collars.

"Either that or you're surrounded by those shallow city boys who don't know a great woman when they see one." Naruto added as he went to inspect his deer.

"I..." Sakura said as Naruto effortlessly hoisted the deer over his shoulders.

"Take it from this guy. You are very pretty. Wish you could have been in the village with me. I might not have left."

Sakura was beside herself. She had never been complimented this much in one sitting. But she had to bring herself back to reality. This is the man her parents were looking for and she had to find out everything she could about him. "Why did you leave?"

"That's a long story. One I don't want to tell more than once. If you parents are here, then I'll tell you."

"Um, they're not. They're in West City, but I can call them on a phone." Sakura offered.

"Nah, it's fine." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"Well I gotta skin this bad boy and seal him up before he goes bad. Or worse, the dinosaurs catch wind of him. And its nightfall already, so it was nice talking to you."

"But you have a home with people! Are you just-" Sakura froze when a Kunai whizzed right by her face and hit the tree behind her.

"From the moment I was born I was on my own. Just because I suddenly have a God Family, doesn't mean I'm willing to just trust them. Sorry, but out here, things make sense." Naruto said firmly. "By the way, that's your Kunai."

Sakura just watched as Naruto faded into the darkness of the wilderness.

"Wow..." Was the only word Sakura could utter. It was the first time a guy actually complimented her looks the way he did. It was the last thing she expected. Not to say that she didn't appreciate it. In fact, it touched her heart in ways she couldn't imagine. It stirred feelings that she never had before and she wasn't sure how to process it. Was he being serious? Or was he just saying that to get laid?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bulma came running out of the house.

"Sakura! There is a Dragon Ball moving away from here! It was right on top of us!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What?!" Sakura screeched. She looked back in the direction Naruto went and grit her teeth. "Damn him..."


End file.
